And Now He's Dear
by fights
Summary: Sequel to Almost Kind. Kazuya x Kaiji, yaoi.


**And Now He's Dear  
**Original Work by Nobuyuki Fukumoto  
KAIJI: Kazuya x Kaiji

**Fanfic written by Ol' Fighty**

_Sequel to Almost Kind  
Much calmer than previous, gyhahaha!_

Double thanks to Crush-Zombie (my beta)  
for telling me when I need to add sexiness

The door clacked behind him, pulling the long scarf and letting it roll into a curled snake on the floor. His thick fingers worked to loosen the blue tie around his collar, wriggling to nudge the noose down and free himself from the constricting business attire. With a stern motion, Kazuya pulled the tie loose in a angry, solid yank until the long silk fabric limp and tossed to drape over the the arm of a chair. His finger hastily moved downwards, unbuttoning button after button, each action freeing his body and sexual hunger spurning him vividly until his dress shirt relaxed and slid down his arms onto into a blue puddle.

His hands, gripped his belt buckle, yanking twice before the belt unlocked it's tooth and was pulled from Kazuya's hips and separated from his pants. He slid the pants off, engorged member hardening with anticipation of promised sex. He slung the pants over the arm, on top of the tie. His bare feet padded over the white carpet, it's softness crushing under his steps, knees pressing into the corner of the bed.

His hand shackled around Kaiji's ankle and yanked.

There was a jolt from the motion and then Kazuya let go, hand pressed onto the mattress as he crouched waiting. Kaiji's body remained still, splayed out like a long dead deer kill after it had been ravaged by a wolf. His eyes shut, although the facial expression seemed more tense than restful.

"Enough already," Kazuya bit angrily, "I know you're pretending."

Innocent eyes shot open, a marionette springing to life only to curl up into a ball. Kaiji sat, blankets wrapped around his lower body, his arms over his knee, pulled close for to his chest for self-comfort. He had been awake, but only when Kazuya was absent or when forced to be awake.

A firm hand cupped Kaiji's face, fingers pinching a wild hair and pulling down the loose strand. His stare penetrated into Kaiji's comfort zone, Kazuya always seemed highly amused by the innocence and softness of the rough and battered man.

"I killed my father today," Kazuya sighed nonchalantly, pulling Kaiji closer to his body, his forehead pressed against Kaiji's shoulder.

Kazuya's throat rumbled, and buried his face deeper into the warmth.

He dared not ask.

"He told me he wanted you," Kazuya smiled, searching Kaiji's expression for approval or an award.

Kaiji encircled his arms around Kazuya's broad shoulders, looking more like a battered, frail housewife comforting her abusive husband than a bed partner. Kaiji finger rubbed circles into Kazuya's tense shoulder until, despite his heavy weight, Kazuya fell, lazing over the smaller man like a house cat. The sounds in Kaiji's throat tripped over glutteral sounds, choking back a sob without sadness and words he was to afraid to say.

And despite long day of hacking humans arms and joints apart in slow, cruel murder, Kazuya was always rock hard by the time his skin came in contact with Kaiji's.

Kazuya had always mimed his desires, goading Kaiji to respond that the debt prisoner had grown into the routine.

Kaiji right hand glazed over the shaft of Kazuya's penis as if his finger were dancing over the blade edge of a sharpened knife, despite having touched the man so many times without being cut.

"Roll over," Kazuya commanded.

Kazuya spat onto his hand and slid the saliva over his shaft roughly, grinning over his own kind consideration for lubrication. Although he could happily go without.

Like a dog returning to the four legs he had always walked on, Kaiji waited, hands curled like a paw with trepidation and fear pulsing in his grip. The feeling of penetration rattling his resolve, Kaiji threw a worried glance over his shoulder only for his arms to lose balance from the fierce thrust that push him over.

Kazuya's smile curved upwards so much, the expression caused the muscles in his jaw to tremble from strain.

A laughter that didn't conceal itself burst forth and giggling into a guffaw.

The laughter fell upon Kaiji like a heavy rain, wild motions and penetrating contorted his form. His arms bent and straightened like branches blowing under heavy wind, hair flailed and whipped as if hit by strong winds. The rolling of Kazuya's playful fingers made tornado curls in Kaiji's hair, loosening and yanking back depending how low Kaiji sank into the soft mattress. Kaiji rose up the forceful assault only to buckle and crumble unable to predict the intensity of Kazuya's uneven thrusts.

Kaiji was as uncomfortable as he looked, the odd sensations of arousal striking in sparse and sporatic bursts. His member was ignored, he didn't dare seek pleasure and lose the very balance he struggled to maintain on hands, elbows and knees. Whereas Kazuya enjoyed intimacy in a more bizzare way, more in jutting the awkward shapes of their bodies, and playfully moulding Kaiji's body into positions to suit his own large form as much as possible.

"Kaiji," a claw like grasp tore the skin, making the injured skin on Kaiji's shoulders, belly and hips look a series of hatch marks of a sloppy game of tic-tac-toe. The young master—now head of the company, moaned.

The only upside to Kazuya's childish nature was that his sexual appetite although intense, was always quickly spent. If only Kaiji could be as pleased with the rough grasp on his left hip, returning him to his back for apology fellatio that followed whenever Kazuya failed to bring his lover to climax.

Kaiji hissed, hands weaving through brownish red hair, knees bending over shoulder and heel clacking at Kazuya's back. The scrape of teeth and the wolfish gulps with that tongue writhing and pulsing against his cock. The job seemed rushed without care, but still Kaiji found himself climaxing in Kazuya's mouth, who greedily gulped and licked his lips of semen, still savouring the viscous liquid with intensity of an oenophile.

Kazuya stayed close to Kaiji's crotch which caused a bit of worry to vibrate through the survivor's shoulders.

The end was always the same, Kazuya looking up intently for approval.

"Thank you," Kaiji responded before bonelessly falling upon the beast prince.

"Thank you," Kazuya replied, eyes lifeless and fulfilled. Hands searching through Kaiji's hair for a solid grip, until Kazuya could produce a limp smile.

"Thank you," Kazuya mocked Kaiji, feeling the words roll in his mouth and smouldering under the blanket of Kaiji's kindness.


End file.
